Friend to one,Enemy to another
by ShazamTS
Summary: An old friend of Po's returns and holds a great feelings for him. But Tigress also has those same feelings for the black and whit warrior. What will happen between the two? Who will win? Fine out..
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

 **Hey boys and girls, the extreme one here and welcome to my new story. Now I know what you all must be thinking "Uhhhh here it is another OC story from this guy". Well to every ones surprise this story has no OC's in it. It only has an original characters from kfp universe. Now I am sorry because I didn't update for a long time. Its just that I have had a lot of work to do and all that, you guys know what I am talking about. But anyway not to waste any more of your time.**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The return**

It was another normal day at the valley of peace. People were walking around going about their own business. Although things were different at some place. And by some place I mean at the Jade palace. Our heroes were now doing their every day activity which is training. For today's training they were sparring against each other to see who has improved the most. Right now master Shifu watched the end between Monkey's and Crane's match.

Monkey leap into the air in attempt to hit Crane but he end up receiving a double kick to his chest by Crane making him fall onto his back. Shifu raised his hand up in a meaning to stop fighting. Crane helped Monkey get back to his feet and they both bow to each other in respect.

"Well done Crane your skills have improved greatly"Shifu said in his usual deep voice"Alright the next pair are Tigress and Po"

Both warriors took a step forward and bowed to their master before going to the centre of the training hall. Once there they bowed to each other in respect before going into their fighting stances.

"Alright Tigress are you ready to feel the THUNDER"Po said with a challenging grin

"Hhmm bring it on Dragon warrior"Tigress said with a grin of her own

They started by Po charging at Tigress with few punches that Tigress was easily able to block. She caught one of his fists and twisted it behind his back putting him in a arm lock. Po who was fighting against the pain rolled forward making Tigress let go of his arm as he rolled back to his feet. Tigress immediately went onto the offensive as she did a 360 spin in mid air and throw a kick that was aiming for Po's cheek.

Po was able to get his arms up just in a last second. He then looked to counter by grabbing her leg and spinning her around. After a while he let go and send her towards the seven talon rings. She took a hold of one and reversed her direction landing a few feet away from Po in her stance.

" _Impressive. He actually improved quite a bit"_ She thought while trying to think of her next attack

Her eyes soon wide as she let a grin spread across her face. She charged at him with her index and middle finger looking to hit a pressure point on his arm. But she was surprised when Po moved aside and wrapped his arms around her neck putting her in a chock submission hold.

Tigress struggled to break free but it was no use. He was holding her tight but not to hard to choke her to death. She soon felt herself becoming weaker,her vision becoming dark but just as she was about to pass out. Po let her go.

She fall down onto her knees holding her neck and taking the deep breaths. Po placed a paw on her shoulder.

"Tigress are you okay. I am sorry I.."

"Its okay Po. I am alright"She told him while getting up to her feet. She gave him a smile when she looked at him which he returned with one of his own.

They looked at the others who had their mouths open wide in shock. Even Shifu looked stunned but he immediately shook it off and walked to his two students.

"Well done both of you. You are all dismiss"he said before walking out of the training hall. Leaving Po and five alone.

"What just happened"Mantis asked after a moment of silence

"I think Po won"Viper said

"Ooohhh wow. We have to celebrate this. To the kitchen"Monkey said as he went out of the training hall and towards, well you know.

The others just sighed before following the monkey master leaving Po and Tigress alone. Po looked over at Tigress and give out a nervous laugh before saying.

"We should probably follow them"

"Yes I agree"Tigress said as Po made his way towards the door with her following after him.

As they went Tigress couldn't help but stare at Po. He has gotten a lot stronger since the last time they sparred. Sure he was strong before but he has really started to take training's more seriously. She soon find herself staring at his arms. They looked so strong,so warm,so protective. She didn't know why but suddenly an incredible desire to hug him woke up inside her.

She wanted to feel those strong arms around her,to hold her,to protect her,to...

"Tigress are you alright"Tigress's was awoken from her thoughts by someone's voice. She shook her head and looked at Po who was looking at her with concern in his jade eyes.

"Yes Po I am fine"she said

"Are you sure"

"Yes"she give him a small smile as they continued towards the kitchen

" _What was that"_ she asked herself as her and Po finally arrived at the kitchen

- **At the valleys entrance-**

A figure wearing a dark blue coat with a hood over its head come to the entrance of the Jade palace. She looked at the Jade palace and a smile spread across its face.

 _"We will be soon together my panda"_ she thought happily while entering the Valley of Peace.

 **So what do you guys think? Leave a review to let me know,also if you have any questions about the story just send me a PM and I will tell you all I can.**

 **Thank you boys and girls for reading and as always I will see YOU in a next chapter.**

 **BYE!**


	2. Friends reunited,Enemies faced

**Hey boys and girls hope you are enjoying this so far. Now I know that all of you probably already know who this lady is,so there is no point in hiding. But if you don't know then you will just have to continue reading. Also I won't be able to update soon because I am going on vacation. But don** **'t worry I will still follow you boys and girls because that** **'s what I do. Well now on to the story.**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Friends reunited,Enemies faced**

 **-At the kitchen-**

Po and five were all enjoying in their meal and were planing on what will they do today. Since they have spent most of their morning hours training. Shifu gave them all a free time so that they can relax. Right now there was silence in the air as the six warriors ate their food in peace. It was just when Mantis let out a large sigh that started the conversation.

"So what will you guys do today"he asked while swallowing the mouthful of noodles.

"Hhmmm I think I will go down to the valley to get some more ink"Crane said

"I will probably stay here and practice my ribbon dancing" Viper told everyone

"I am going to the valley to buy some more cookies. Because someone KEEPS eating them"Monkey said while sanding a glare towards Po who started to eat his noodles faster.

"Alright. Can I come with you"Mantis asked

"Sure"

"Po where are you going to do today"Viper asked while looking at the panda

"Hhmmm... I will probably go see my Dad,I haven't visit him in awhile"Po answered while picking up his empty bowl and walking towards the sink to wash it up. The five finished soon after with their own noodles. After that they all exited the kitchen with Tigress being the last one.

She looked over at Po who was cleaning the dishes and decided to help him. She picked up all the bowls ( **which were left by the rest of the five** ) before making her way to Po. Po had no clue that Tigress was still in the kitchen,only when five empty bowls were placed in the sink was the time when he realized that she was there.

He turn his head towards Tigress and gave her a confused look.

"Tigress. Why aren't you... Well you know training"Po asked in a nervous tone. His cheeks becoming slightly red

"I want to help you clean dishes. If that's okay"She answered while taking a peace of cloth in her paws.

"No no no. Its fine"he said which made Tigress smile

So they started to clean. With Po washing the bowls and Tigress drying them. Po washed the final bowl before handed it to Tigress. Tigress reached for it and when she grabbed it their paws touched. They both looked at each others eyes in attempt say something but they both stopped as Jade orbs meet golden ones.

They just stood there looking into each others eyes while holding the bowl together. Tigress soon started to come closer to Po's face,not sure why but something inside of her told her to. Po also started to lean forward as the bowl in their paws begin to slip out of their grip. They both closed their eyes as they leaned towards each other. And just when there faces were inches away and it looked like their lips were going to connect.

 _GGGOONNNGGG..._

A gong was heard meaning that it was noon. Po opened his eyes and pulled away blushing madly. He took a bowl in his paws making Tigress open her eyes.

"Here let me dry this one"He said while taking the cloth and quickly drying the bowl. He putted it down with the rest of them before running out of the kitchen with his face still blushing.

" _uuhhh so close"_ Tigress thought after Po rushed out of the kitchen

 **-At the hall of heroes-**

Po come running into the hall of heroes like he was being chased by a ghost. He stopped when he was in the middle to get some air back into his lungs.

" _What was that. Did me and Tigress almost kissed... But that_ ' _s. No Tigress would never do something like that,not with a guy like me"_ Po thought as he begin to walk towards the door" _I should get going,I have made my dad wait long enough"_

And just as he was about to open the door,a knock was heard.

" _Who could that be"_ Po thought as he opened the door to reveal a hooded figure standing there.

"Can I help you"Po asked the figure,who has raised her paw to her hood

"Well didn't you get bigger"a familiar female voice said as the figure took of her hood of to reveal her face. Po's eyes and mouth opened wide in shock as he recognize the figure in front of him.

There standing in front of him was his long time friend and the leader of the ladies of shade. The snow leopard know as Song. She laugh at pandas shocked face before smiling and walking closer to him and giving him a hug.

"I missed you"she said while snuggling into his chest. Po who finally broke out of his shock, wrapped his arms around her returning the hug.

"I missed you too"he said as he hugged her tighter. Song purred as she felt his strong arms hold her close,it was just like she remembered strong and warm. She snuggled more into his chest enjoying the moment.

The two friends were so caught into their moment that they didn't noticed a two pair of golden orbs watching them.

 **And there it is boys and girls. Hope you enjoyed it,leave a review of your thoughts on it and if you have any questions,send PM to me and will gladly answer them.**

 **Thank you boys and girls for reading and as always I will see YOU in a next chapter.**

 **BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**

 **Yeah before this chapter starts I just want to say...**

 **I am sorry to everyone. The reason I haven`t uploaded in a long time will be explained after this chapter**

 **So pls enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Getting back on track**

There they were two friends hugging,like they never hugged before. It was a truly great moment for the two of them. Song let a low purr come out of her as she snuggled more into Po`s fur. After what felt like hours they broke apart and stood in front of each other never braking a eye contact.

"What are you doing here. Why aren`t you with ladies of the Shade. And how are they"Po said with a smile on his face. Song giggled at his curiosity

"They are doing fine. I took a vacation from teaching so I had a lot of free time so I decided to come here and visit you"Song said as she looked into Po`s eyes making Po blush. Po then suddenly thought of something and a big smile come on his face.

"Well Song since you are already here. What do you say me and you go get something to eat. I was just about to go to my dad`s place anyways so what do you say"Po asked the leopardess who opened her eyes in shock.

" _Is he asking me out?"_ She thought as she turned away to hide her blush. She loved Po more then anything in the world so it was hard for her to hide her emotions from him. But she had to be strong and wait for the right time to say it. She took a deep breath and turned back to Po who was looking at her with concerned look.

"Are you okay Song?" He asked when she turned around to face him

"Yes Po I am fine"She answered in a sweet tone"I am just tired that all"

"Well if you are tired we can go.."

"NO"she interrupted him making him jump a little bit at the sudden out burst"No its alright I want to spend some quality time with you"

She said while taking Po`s paw and leading him towards the valley. Never noticing a figure with a watching at them from the hall of heroes. This figure was Tigress,she let out a low growl before slowly following after them keeping her distance from two of them.

 **-Down the stairs-**

The two friends made it to the end of the stairs and made there way towards the noodle shop. As soon as they entered everyone immediately gasped at the sight of the dragon warrior.

"DRAGON WARRIOR"one pig shouted before bowing down in respect with the rest of them. Some kids even run up to him to get a autograph and take a picture with him.

" _He really is a great panda"_ Song tough as she watched Po play with some of the kids. Then she suddenly felt something poke her leg making her look down to see small bunny looking up at her.

"Are you Dragon Warrior`s girlfriend"the bunny asked which made everyone in the shop look at her making her blush in embarrassment. Po who was playing with the kids got up and stood next to Song and smiled at them.

"No hahah"Po let out a little chuckle while putting an arm over her shoulder"She is my friend little one" he said to the bunny who smiled at them before hopping back to his table.

Everyone in the shop did the same letting Po and Song sit down at the table that was in the center of the shop. Po`s dad, come out of the shop and hugged his son which he returned .

"Oh Po how are. You haven`t visited in a long time" said with a smile on his face. He then looked at Song and his smiled spread across his face even more.

"And who is this"He asked his son.

"Dad you remember Song"Po said with a smile. looked at his son then back at Song before remembering

"Ah yes how are you my dear. My you have grown" said while offering a hug to her which she gladly returned

"I am great. Thank you for asking "Song said after the hug

"Please dear call me dad" said shocking both of them"Every girlfriend of Po`s is like a daughter to me"

Po blushed at that comment and so did Song. And just as Po was about to say something went back into the kitchen to make them some noodle soup leaving them alone.

"Sorry about that. My dad can be misunderstanding sometimes" Po said while chuckling and scratching the back of his head in embarrassment

"It`s okay. It`s kind a funny" She said with a smile making him smile as well. Few minutes have past and came with there meal before leaving them to eat.

"So Song tell me what have you been up to"Po asked as he begun to eat. Song took a bite of her soup before starting the story.

 **Authors note:**

 **Yeah so this is it. I guess it my turn now. So first thing is that something come in my life that I am addicted to. And this made me wast too much time and too much good things life. Like I lost track of time and after what felt like mounts I finally broke free.**

 **Now this is not drug and it dosen`t have anything to do with it. Its only one game,one program, one word.**

 **MINECRAFT.**

 **Yeah that`s what I have been busy with. I am playing minecraft everyday so,yeah that`s what I have been doing all this** **months and I am extremely sorry because of that. I know you guys could hate me because of a such a stupid reason but yeah.**

 **I hope you guys can forgive me and If you want to play minecraft with me.**

 **Post in reviews the name of the server you play on or your ign and we will be in touch.**

 **So yeah that`s about it. Hope you guys enjoy the rest of your day and I will see YOU in a next chapter.**

 **BYE!**


	4. Face to face

**Authors note:**

 **Hey guys. Thank you for all the support on this story and for understanding my condition.**

 **Hope you guys have a nice day and also just for those who want to play minecraft with me.**

 **Here are some servers I play on:**

 **1\. Khoi . us**

 **2\. conspiracycraft . us(find me on kitpvp)**

 **3\. mc . hypixel . net(skywars)**

 **And that is that. Keep in mind that Ip of these servers goes together. So If you want to play PM me and I will tell you everything you want to know. But now enough of my talking its time for some story. So with out anything else to say.**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Face to face**

"WoW really" Po said with his mouth opened wide in surprise.

Song has told him everything about what she was doing these past few years. She told him about how ladies of shade have grow into on of the most popular dancing groups around north side of Chine. And how they are teaching the new generation of dancers( **all ladies ofc** ). But one thing that surprised him the most was the fact that she have won the best dancer of the north reword.

"Yes"Song told him with a smile"They say I have am vary talented and that they also want to see me compete next year"

"Wau that is AWESOME"Po told her as he looked down at his now empty soup bowl.

A slight disappointment come on his face, seeing how fast he finished his meal. He then looked at Song who also had an empty bowl in front of her, he was actually surprised to see that she finished right when he did maybe even before him. With a soup eaten he thought about what they could do next.

And he got it.

"Say Song"Po said making Song look up at him. Waking her up for her own thoughts

"What do you say about a nice little walk down the vally"Po said with a smile

Song didn`t think too long before smiling back at him and nodding her head in approval. Both of them stood up and went out of the shop, but not before Po saying goodbye to his dad which he returned with a smile. Po and Song were walking down the vally together, villagers saying "hi" and "hello", some where even whispering to each other about Dragon warriors "Girlfriend" which made Po blush a little bit.

But it didn`t matter because he was with his friend and that is all that mattered. On the way through the two laugh as Po was talking about one of his adventures where he challenged Mantis to an dumpling eating contest.

You can already tell who won

Song on the other hand was not only listening to his story. She was also listening to his voice and how beautiful it sounded to her. She missed it so much, all of these years she spent without him was enough to make her forget what he sounded like. And to her his voice again was just a magical feeling.

"Song are you alright" Po said while looking down at the leopard

Song was immediately woken up by him saying that. He noticed that Song got a little bit quiet and thought that he said something wrong. Song just smiled at him before wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him into a hug surprising Po.

"Its nothing. I just missed you so much"Song said while nuzzling his neck a little bit

"I missed you too Song"Po said returning a hug. After some time the two friends broke apart and smiled at each other before continuing there walk.

As the night falls. Po thought it would be a good idea to go back to the palace. The two made there way to the stair way that leads to the palace. Song already told Po that she had a place to sleep in, but Po insisted that she comes and sleeps at the Jade palace which she accepted really quickly. She also told him she has some of her stuff back at her tent outside of vally. Po told her that they will go get them tomorrow as they started to climb up the stairs.

- **10 minutes later-**

They finally made to the top of the stairway. With Song needing to assist Po on the last few of them which he felt bad for, but Song told him it was okay. Po opened a door to the Jade palace letting Song walk in first because he was a gentleman. Song looked around the palace seeing its the same as the first time she was here.

"You don`t have to worry about anything. I will talk to Shifu he will be glad to have you here"Po said to Song making her smile up at him

"Thank you Po for everything"

"Hey what are friends for"Po said making Songs smile drop a little bit. She didn`t wanted to be called just a friend, she wanted to be more to him something much much more.

As she thought about that she smiled once again before hugging Po again which he returned immediately. The two friends once again are enjoying each others warmth thinking that nothing can ruin this moment.

"Thief"a voice said from behind Song making them both break the hug and turn towards the voice.

That voice belonged to none other then Tigress

She looked at Song with anger and fury while Song looked at her with annoyance and a little bit of anger for braking her moment with Po. The two stared back at each other as they finally meet again.

Face to Face.

 **Authors note:**

 **Well there it is guys. The two cats are going to fight and it will be nasty. So thank you for reading.**

 **And I will see you in the next chapter.**

 **BYE!**


End file.
